Hey! Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by Ms-Maggs
Summary: Post episode oneshot for 8x02 based on the Nick and Greg scene discussing Grissom and Sara. Just wanted to have a little fun with 'what if' LOL


**AN:** This is a post-episode fic to 8x02 because it popped into my head after watching the boys (the scene where Nick can't believe Greg knew about Grissom and Sara and didn't say anything) and I was too hyper to fall asleep. It's not beta'd because KJT hasn't seen the episode in OZ and won't read it, and my hubby is sleeping. It's just for fun, but I thought I'd share…

**Hey! Why Didn't You Tell Me?  
****By: Ms Maggs**

"Sanders, I can't believe you knew about Sara and Griss and didn't tell me." Nick tossed his car keys on the kitchen counter before heading to the fridge for a beer.

"You're **still **ticked about that?" Greg asked in a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm still ticked." Nick twisted the cap off his bottle and tossed it in the overflowing garbage pail in the corner of the room. "And what's with the trash, dude? It's your month to take it out."

"You know how much OT we've been working with Sara gone." Greg huffed over to the pail.

"And you know I hate livin' in a pig sty." Nick gulped his Corona in between frustrated shakes of his head. "Maybe it's time you start lookin' for that apartment you keep talkin' about gettin' but never do."

Stunned by the statement, Greg stopped tying the white plastic trash bag and gaped at his friend. "You want me out of here?"

Nick shrugged. "It was supposed to be temporary, but it's goin' on what…nine months?" He had invited him to move in after the beating. "Why do you look so shocked?"

"Because…" Feeling like he had been kicked in the gut, Greg struggled to reply. "I…I guess I thought we were close friends and you…I thought you liked having me around to split the rent and chores." He glanced down at the neglected trash and realized he hadn't been pulling his weight. "If it's about the trash, I promise…"

"It's not about the trash," the frustrated roommate dropped his empty beer bottle in the recycle bin and tugged open the fridge for a new one. "I just thought we were…"

"What?" Greg quietly prodded as his heart thudded in his chest. "What did you think we were?"

After a hasty gulp of beer, Nick wiped his wet lips with the back of his hand and answered, "For the last nine months, the last few especially, I've been talkin' to you and tellin' ya things that I never told anybody…like the bullshit between me and my brother, or what 'Rick told me about Tina cheatin' on him, but then today I find out that you weren't even tellin' me simple stuff, like about Sara and Griss. I guess I thought…" His gaze drifted to the bottle in his hand and after staring at the label for a minute, he glanced up. "You know what, it doesn't really matter what I thought." He forced a smile. "Let's just say I thought wrong and leave it at that." He started out of the room. "Rent's paid through the month, but I'll give it back if you find a place this weekend."

"I didn't really know about Grissom and Sara!" Greg shouted down the hall. "I was pretending I knew. I was joking!" Dropping the trash bag, he hurried to catch up. "So, if that's why you're pissed, you don't need to be. Would you stop walking and…"

Nick stopped just outside his bedroom door, but didn't turn around.

"Finish what you were going to say." Greg's stomach knotted and his voice lost its strength. "What did you think we were?" When a shake of the head was all he received, he stepped closer. "I don't want to move out. I know this is your place and I'm the guest, but…" he gulped and confessed, "I wanna stay. I don't know what you thought we were, but I thought we were great friends and I was hoping…" About to make the best or worst decision in his life, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and took a steadying breath. "I was hoping that we were…I really thought we might be…I could be very off base here, and if I am, we don't ever have to talk about it again and I'll pack my stuff today and go, but um…I was pretty sure we were on our way to becoming more than friends."

Nick's heart skipped a beat.

Hearing the words spill from his mouth threw Greg into a panic. "If I'm wrong, don't hit me. You can scream and say anything, but after the beating, I have this minor fear of getting the shit kicked out of me and…"

"You're not wrong," Nick stated before fear stopped his words.

"I'm not wrong?"

His eyes fixed on the wood flooring, Nick shook his head.

"I'm not wrong." Greg clutched his head. "I can't believe I'm not wrong. I so didn't want to be wrong," he burst into a smile, "and not just because I didn't want my ass kicked. Holy shit, I'm not wrong. Why haven't you said anything?"

"Why haven't you?" Nick queried with his gaze still locked on slats of wood.

"Because I wasn't sure." Greg chuckled, "I'm still a little stunned to be honest. You haven't talked about women lately, but dude – you have a rep."

"What about Sara?" Nick asked, almost ready to turn around. "You chased her for years."

"I really liked Sara."

"And now?"

As his roommate faced him, Greg unfurled his most glorious smile. "And now I really like you."

"I'm not out," Nick stated the obvious. "With my family it wasn't an option. They don't know. I moved here thinkin' that I'd finally live out in the open, but two minutes on the job and I figured out that was a pipe dream, so, I kept lyin', even to my friends. Those trips I always went on before you moved in, campin', visitin' my family - all bullshit. I couldn't risk seein' anyone here, sooo."

"Booty call road trips?" Greg sweetly chuckled.

"Yeah." The former boy scout clarified, "But nothin' reckless...and nothin' since you moved in."

"What about the women?"

"Women are nice in a pinch." Nick released his stress in a laugh. "The job's stressful and I don't like bein' alone. That's why it's been nice havin' you around to talk to, especially after a crappy shift, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel." Exchanging smiles, Greg said, "So, now what? I have no idea what the protocol is here…we're already best friends and I can count the number of relationships I've been in on one hand, not including my thumb or pinky, so I'm really not sure what to do." His laughter came dangerously close to a giggle. "Do we date? Kiss? Go to dinner? Fall into bed? What? I mean, it seems a little late for a first date, doesn't it?"

"Honestly, I'm still shocked as hell that we're even havin' this conversation."

"Me too." They laughed as their bodies gravitated closer. "It's kinda surreal."

"Totally." Taking Greg's hand, Nick realized his best friend was shaking. "I'm real sorry about askin' you to leave." He quietly admitted, "I was too afraid to tell you how I felt, and..."

"Nick Superman Stokes actually gets afraid?"

"All the time." Their foreheads resting against one another, Nick said, "All the time."

Close enough to feel the heat of his best friend's breath, Greg confessed in a whisper, "I'm feelin' a little scared right now myself."

"Why's that?"

Greg brushed his answer over Nick's parted lips. "What if after all this, you think I'm a bad kisser and our relationship is over before it begins?"

"We should probably get that kiss over with then, huh?"

"Yeah, we…" His mind and stomach swirling from the tenderness of Nick's kiss, Greg prayed his best friend felt the same undeniable chemistry.

"As first kisses go, that one was perfect." Already wanting a second taste, he licked his lips. "What'd you think?"

Greg's reply came in the form of a hungry smooch. "I can't believe this is really happening," he breathlessly said upon coming up for air. "It is really happening, right?"

Driving his hands under his roommate's black cotton t-shirt, Nick growled his reply, "Does this make it feel more real?"

"Are we really going to attack each other in the hallway making up for lost time?"

Nick froze. "I thought…is it too much?"

Greg shook his head as he wildly grinned. "My feet just hurt from working twelve hours, so I'd prefer to get comfortable in bed…if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Nick returned the grin. "Your place or mine, honey?"

"Mine's a mess."

"No surprise there." Nick pushed open the door to his immaculate bedroom. "C'mon on in, slob."

"I love this Odd Couple vibe we have goin on."

"So we're a couple?"

"We could be friends with benefits." When Nick tossed his shirt, Greg changed his mind, "But since I'm an only child, I've never been good at sharing." He crashed onto the bed laughing. "I'd rather it be an exclusive arrangement."

"Exclusive, huh?" Nick shoved his 501s to the ground. "Even before you know what you're gettin'?"

"I know exactly what I'm getting," Greg assured, "A great friend, someone that makes me laugh, someone I can trust…a guy I can love. Whatever you have under those boxer briefs will be a bonus to the total package."

"Greg…"

"Yeah." Salivating at the prospect of shared nudity with a guy he adored, the grateful man released a dreamy moan.

"Greg!" Nick shoved his co-worker who was sound asleep on the break room couch. "Get up! We have a 419 in Boulder City."

Surprised and disappointed to see Nick clothed, Greg rubbed his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Nick held a fresh cup of coffee in front of his buddy's nose. "I'll drive while you caffeinate."

As Greg clasped the Styrofoam cup, his fingers brushed over Nick's and a jolt of electricity surged through his body. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nick winked, loving the goofy smile on his friend's face. "Let's go."

Trying not to get caught checking out his co-worker's ass, the sleepy CSI stood and stretched.

"It's gonna be a long night."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"I need the overtime," Greg covered. "I need to get a new apartment. The people above me make too much noise during the day to get any sleep. That's why I'm dragging. But I'm broke."

Walking down the hall side by side, Nick casually said, "If you need a place, I've got extra room."

"Really?" Greg didn't hide the excitement in his voice. "You'd let me move in with you?"

"Sure." Tucking the directions to the scene in his pocket, the CSI said, "I could use the extra cash."

"Yeah, I'm sure all those women you date are expensive."

While trying not to get caught checking out his co-worker's ass, the supposed ladies man replied, "Actually, I have my eye on this jet ski. Do you like jet skiin'?"

"Love it. My dad took me all the time."

Nick winked, "Maybe I'll let you ride me some time."

"Uh." Greg stared speechless. _Did he just say ride me?_

"I meant ride **mine**..." Nick flustered. "My jet ski."

"The one you don't have yet?"

"Yeah." Nick anxiously cleared his throat.

Seeing the panic in his buddy's eyes, Greg calmly replied, "Yeah, I'll move in."

* * *

**ANs: **

If you liked it, yay! If you didn't, please don't tell me, because it's my birthday and I'm in a great mood LOL and I wrote it at 2 in the morning, sooooo...

**Thanks,  
Maggs**


End file.
